Numbers of Equestria
by PonyDuelist003
Summary: When Yuma and Co. are sent through a portal to a land called Equestria, and turned into ponies, they begin to look for a way out. However, they soon find they weren't the only ones to go through the portal...
1. Chapter 1

Numbers of Equestria

Chapter 1: Pony Portal

It was an average day at Heartland Middle School. Kids were going to class, exercising, studying, all the things that go on in a school. Out of nowhere, a kid with red and purple hair jumped into down the stairs yelling, "I'm so feeling the flow!" In a decisively anticlamatic ending to heis theatrics, he tumbled down the stairs as a green haired girl picked him up, shaking her head and saying, "Yuma, you are so totally hopeless." After a whole day of charades, including a near drowing in the pool, a crash landing into a warped wall, and other forms of tom foolery, Yuma went home, completely exhausted. Meanwhile, a spirit above him began critizing his actions, "Yuma, I still do not understand why you continually perform actions you know you cannot complete. Perhaps you are truly hopeless." "Be quiet and let me sleep, Astral," Yuma replied. "Very well. Just don't make a fool of yourself tomorrow, Yuma," Astral replied, starting an indistiguishable tiff between him and Yuma. Mid way through, Yuma was interrupted by a sight out his window of a kid with Green and Yellow hair. "Kite?! What's he doing here," Yuma asked. "Perhaps we should follow him and ask," Astral replied, as Yuma quickly obeyed.

"Where is this portal you told me about, Orbital 7. You'd better not have made it up," Kite asked, annoyed and threatening. "Not much farther, mmmaster Kkite," Orbital 7 fearfully replied. "If it was quicker, Yuma wouldn't be following us," Kite snapped, throwing a rock and hitting Yuma right in the head. "You were slinking around, of course I was gonna follow you," Yuma explained, as Kite replied," Just don't get in the way. We are investigating a dangerous portal whose destination is unknown." "And you're looking to find out where it leads," Yuma guessed, as Kite informed him, "Yes, enterring if necessary." "I'm also guessing you think Numbers are on the other side," Yuma guessed again. Kite kept silent, as he and Yuma reached the portal. "Yes, and if you want to enter know your life is on the line," Kite answered, as Yuma replied, "You honestly think that'll scare me," as the two jumped in, and everything went black.

"Kite, you okay," Yuma asked, as he got his reply, "What do you tink? Of course I'm not okay!" Yuma looked and instead of the regular Kite he saw a Unicorn stallion with a Green mane and Yellow fur coat. He then began to laugh hysterically, until Astral pointed out something, "Yuma, you currently are also a pony, albeit one of the pegasus variety, with a purple coat and red mane." Yuma got up and realized he was on all fours and looking to his side found, to his chagrin, a pair of wings and realized he too was a pony. As the two Number Hunters looked at each other, a purple Unicorn mare came up to them and asked in a threatining tone, "Who are you, why are you here, and where in Equestria did you come from?!"


	2. Darkened Rainbows

**Chapter 2: Darkened Rainbows**

_**Hey everyone, It's me. So I was asked if Astral was a pony, and the answer is yes. He is a pegasus, like Yuma. Now back to the story:**_

"So your names are Yuma and Kite, you collect cards called Numbers, and the search sent you through a portal and into Equestria," Twilight Sparkle, which is what she asked to be called, asked after hearing their stories. "That's basically the jist of it, and now we need to collect the numbers here, if any, and get back home," Yuma confirmed, and Twilight replied, "I'll see if there's a spell that can get you back. Just enjoy yourselves while you're here." "How can I enjoy myself like THIS," Kite groaned, constantly pinching himself hoping he'd find this to be a dream.

Just then, a roar of thunder was heard and the sky flashed like it was on fire. "A storm? But there wasn't a storm scheduled today," Twilight said, as she rushed out with Yuma and Kite and saw a certain Cyan pegasus making more mischief than usual. Whilst everypony was paying attention to the storm, Yuma was looking at the pegasus' right front hoof and saw something all too familiar: A bright red Number that seemed etched into her skin. "Rainbow Dash, what's going on here? There wasn't supposed to be a storm today, and you know it," Twilight yelled, but to no avail.

"If you or anypony wants to stop me, then get some guts and beat me in a duel," Rainbow challenged, and Yuma seized the oppurtunity, "If it's a duel you want, then get ready 'cause I'm so feeling the flow!" "All right, give me all you got," Rainbow replied, as Yuma started the Duel Disk routine, "Duel Disk, Go! Duel Gazer, let's roll!" As a female voice stated, "Augmented Reality Vision Link Established," The duel began!

Duel Start: Rainbow Dash vs. Yuma Tsukumo

Rainbow Dash: LP 4000

Yuma: LP 4000

Yuma's Turn: "I'll start by playing a Face Down Defense Monster and two face down cards. Turn End"

Rainbow's Turn: "I'll begin by summoning Warrior of White Light, in attack mode (ATK: 1800). Attack his facedown defense monster (DEF: 1500)"

_Warrior of White Light's sword pierces Gogogo Golem, but nothing happens_

Yuma: "Sorry, but Gogogo Golem's ability keeps it safe from destruction once per turn when it's in defense mode."

Rainbow's Turn (cont.): "Fine. I end my turn with a facedown."

Yuma's Turn: "I switch Gogogo Golem to ATK mode (ATK: 1800) and then play Blustering Winds to raise it's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 2800). Go, Gogogo Fist!"

Rainbow Dash: LP 3000

Rainbow: "My Warrior of Wight Light allows me to send three Color Knights from my deck to the grave and inflict 100 points of damage to you times their combined levels, and I combo this with Double Rainbow so 3 more are sent to the grave. I selected all level 4 monsters, and there were 7, Warrior of White Light, the three monsters discarded by it's effect, and the three from Double Rainbow, so 2800 points of damage. "

Yuma: LP 2600

Yuma: "I activate Damage Diet, halving the effect damage I take this turn!"

Rainbow's Turn: "I play Rainbow Arrow, sending one monster from my hand and inflicting damage to you equal to it's level times 100. It's level 4, so 400 points of damage."

Yuma: LP 2200

Rainbow's Turn (cont.): "Then I play Rainbow Prayers! Now that I have all 7 color knights in my grave, I can summon from my hand Nijiryu, the Sky Entity, whose ATK is equal to the number of monsters in my grave times 500 (ATK: 4000)! Then I play Graveyard Xyz, which let's me use monsters in the graveyard to Xyz Summon. I overlay 5 of my level 4 Color Knights and know I have built the Overlay Network, so come forth! Number 77: Rainbow Witch Colora (ATK: 0)! Then, I can equip her with Nijiryu and transfer ATK points to Colora (ATK: 1500)! Then I use her special ability, so by using one Overlay Unit her ATK rises by 1000 for every card in the grave (ATK: 5500). Now, attack with Rainbow Curse!"

Yuma: "I activate Half Unbreak, so not only is Gogogo Golem safe, but the damage I take is halved!" LP 350.

Yuma's Turn: "I summon in ATK mode Ganbara Knight (ATK: 0), and the overlay my Lvl 4 Ganbara Knight with Gogogo Golem so I can build the Overlay Network! Arise, Number 39, Utopia (ATK: 2500)! Then, I attack Colora with Utopia!"

Rainbow: "I just use her special ability again (ATK: 6500). What did that accomplish?"

Yuma's Turn (cont.): "I activate Utopia's special ability to negate the attack. Then I play Double or Nothing and Double Tension, so not only does it attack again with double the strength, it's strength is doubled once more since it is making a second strike (ATK: 10000). Go, Rising Sun Supreme Slash!"

Rainbow Dash: LP 0

Yuma Wins!

As the duel concluded, Astral came and absorbed Number 77 and Rainbow Dash seemed to become lighter in color as the clouds subsided. "Wha-what happened," Rainbow asked, bewildered. "You nerely flooded Ponyville with your storm! Don't you- " Twilight chided, but Kite stopped, explaining that Rainbow was under a Number Card's influence and doesn't remember what happenend. "What's important now is that the Number was stopped, Rainbow is safe, and maybe now we can rest. That duel tired me out," Yuma said with a yawn, as Rainbow Dash invited Yuma to her house with a quick acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations and Some Familiar Faces**

_**So somebody asked me what Yuma and Kite's cutie marks are, and how they duel as ponies. These questions are answered in this chapter. **_

"So Yuma, just run as fast as you can towards the cliff and use your wings to catch air," Rainbow instructed as Yuma tried to follow, yelling, "I'm so feeling the flow!" Miraculously, Yuma succeeded and took off, soaring. "This is so awesome," He yelled as Rainbow started flying with him. However, an interruption by a certain Unicorn stallion knocked both of them out of the sky. "Yuma, I really need to show you something. NOW," Kite demanded, and hauled Yuma off without waiting for a reply.

"So what you're telling me is that Dueling is a form of magic here, and that only you, your friends, and the Royal Family can do it," Yuma asked, shocked at seeing Dueling this way. "Yep, that's about the jist of it. Oh, and can I ask what your Cutie Marks are supposed to represent, in case it has something to do with your ability to duel," Twilight asked, causing confusion on Yuma and Kite's part. "Cutie...Mark," Yuma asked, clearly puzzled. "Yuma, perhaps that is the strange appearence on your flank, which Yuma quickly looked at and saw, to his surprise, the image of the Emperor's Key behind his wings. Kite did the same and saw Galaxy Eyes as a 4-Pointed Star.

Before Twilight could explain, a group of 6 Mares and Stallions, 2 Unicorns, 1 Pegasus, and 3 Earth Ponies, showed up, whom Yuma recognized at once because of the images of Crashbug, Tin Archduke, a Fairy, Black Ray Lancer, a Cat's paw, and a Coin on their flanks _**(In order of Cutie Marks: Caswell, Bronk, Tori, Shark, Cathy,**__**Flip).**_"Guys, what are you doing here," Yuma asked, quite shocked to see his friends all gathered when he was sure only He and Kite went through the portal. "Yuma, in the end we should ask YOU the same thing," Caswell retorted.

After the situation had been explained, and everyone had settled down and explained their cutie marks, Twilight continued about Equestrian Duels. "Yuma, did you notice that you weren't holding your cards but rather controlled them as if with puppet strings? Or that nopony was using a Duel Gazer, because they can see it naturally? And did you note Rainbow's fur color?" Yuma admitted that he had not but Astral had (and then had to give an explanation of Astral and his adventures thus far** (Going up to the 3-part duel between Yuma and Trey)**).

After the introductions and explanations, Yuma thought it would be fair to meet Twilight's friends, and then go back to get some more flight instruction from Rainbow. After getting a sugar rush at the Sugar Cube Corner, nearly getting trampled by an insulted apple family after claiming he didn't like fruit, spending an hour to get measurements at the Carousel Boutique, and having a sweet and short conversation with Fluttershy, he finally went back to Flight lessons when he flopped the majority of the tricks and Rainbow figured they should callit a day.

**_I never mentioned this, but Astral's cutie mark is a red 39 like the one on Utopia. Anyways, make sure to give me reviews. I. WANT. REVIEWS._**


End file.
